Code Blue
by SummerDancer
Summary: Pinkie Pie must find Sonata a new bra...now.


_**A/N: The world needs more Pinkie and Sonata stories. I have done just that.**_

Sonata Dusk sat at the kitchen table, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Adagio and Aria were once again arguing about their next course of action. It had been almost a month since the Battle of the Bands. Their worst failure. Sonata gently ran her fingers over her collarbone where her necklace once was. She missed singing more than she ever missed anything in her whole life. Singing was something she was good at. Her talent. Her purpose. Now it had been shattered, along with the hopes of being adored by the student body.

"It would have worked if you were more focused!" Adagio growled. "We should've never given Sunset Shimmer the _time_ to even grab that microphone." She slammed her palm on the surface of the table. "We should have blasted them when they were down!"

"We wouldn't have to even worry about them _coming _if we had dealt with them _my_ way," Aria fired back, her knuckles pressing against the table. "But _no, _you didn't want to get your hands dirty!"

Sonata sighed as her fingers tugged absent-mindedly on her bra strap. It had been really tight lately and frankly, it was making it hard to even move around. This made Sonata even grumpier. She thought about asking Aria or Adagio about going shopping for a new bra, but they had been on edge the past couple weeks, so she decided against it. She could probably get one herself. She _was _100,317 after all. She was a big girl. She could handle it! Maybe then they'd let her help plot evil schemes next time!

Grinning, Sonata got up from the table and ran over to the small living room in their tiny apartment and dove on her air mattress. She reached under her Atomic Betty blanket and pulled out her tiny piggy bank. She pulled the cork out from underneath and 10 cents fell out. She frowned. She would have to get money elsewhere. She rolled off the mattress and headed for the door. "Ari, Dagi, I'm gonna go buy a bra, 'Kay?"

"Equestrian magic still exists here. Maybe we can learn to harness it somehow, and regain _our_ magic back!"

"How can we, without our pendants? Offence, you sound like a dying cat."

"Okay, later!" Sonata chirped as she closed the door behind her.

Walking the streets was never a problem for Sonata, unless she happened to run into Canterlot High students. She would always get dirty looks and odd gestures that she didn't understand. Whenever she saw a teenager, she would dive into some nearby bushes and hide until they walked past. It was painful, but it saved her the heartache. She reached a fountain in the main square. Kids were tossing money into it. Cha-ching! As soon as the kids left, Sonata rushed over to the fountain and peered inside. There were all kinds of change—Pennies, Quarters, Nickels, Dimes…. This was her lucky day! She leaned over, and plunged her hand into the water.

"HEY!"

The girl gasped and turned around to see a middle-aged woman standing behind her. She looked _very_ angry. "Just what do you think you're doing, young lady?"

Sonata blinked. "I was just picking up some change," She replied.

"That's against the law." The woman chastised. Sonata's eyes widened. "It _is?_"

"Yes! It is!"

"But I didn't know that! And why would it be against the law? No one else wants it!"

"Young lady, don't play games with me. You either get your hand out of the fountain, or I'm calling the police!"

Sonata squeaked and quickly jumped away from the fountain. The last thing she needed was for Adagio and Aria to bail her out of jail… or not bail her out of jail. "But how else am I going to get money?" She whined. "_I need money!_" The woman frowned. "Get a job! Don't be a bum!"

Sonata paused, and then brightened. "Yes! Of _course!_ I'll get a _job!_"

"Mm-hmm. Now get out of here." Sonata quickly ran down the street at full speed. "And don't let me catch you around this fountain again!" The woman yelled after her.

After running down at least four blocks, Sonata started to slow down and catch her breath. She leaned her hands against her knees in exhaustion. She glanced up to see a jewelry store up ahead. She straightened up and walked over to the display window. She read the sign that hung there. "'Help Wanted'." She rubbed her finger against her chin. "I wonder what kind of help they want?" She opened the door and went in to find a Man in black stuffing diamond necklaces into a sack. Sonata smiled. "Hi! I'm here to help!" The Man's head snapped up in surprise. "W-What?"

"The sign said Help Wanted. Don't you need help with something?"

The man smiled. "Yeah… yeah, you can help me with something. Come on over here." The teenager beamed as she skipped over to the gruff looking man. He handed her a sack and pointed to the glass cases that held all sorts of beautiful bracelets inside. "You see those diamond bracelets over there? I want you to put all of them into this bag and take them out back. There's a car waiting back there with the back door open. Just put them in the back seat. Then I want you to do the same thing with those rings near the front, can you do that?" Sonata gave a salute and a firm nod. "Yes sir!"

Within 10 minutes, Sonata and her new boss had managed to clean out the whole jewelry store. Once all of the jewelry was packed inside the car, the man patted Sonata on the back. "Good work kid," He said with a smirk. "Take five." Sonata clapped her hands excitedly as the man got into his car. _Adagio and Aria will be so pleased! _She went back inside to find a bathroom, when she heard a faint pounding coming from one of the closets. Curious, she came closer. "Hello?"

"_Help! Let me out! Let me out!_"

Sonata frowned. "I don't know if I have authority to do that… I'm kind of on break…"

"_Let. . Please!_"

Sonata shrugged. "Okay, but don't look at me if the boss gets mad!" She turned the lock that was on the knob and opened the door. A tall, thin and well-dressed man stumbled out. He was breathing heavily. "Where'd he go?! Where did he go?!" Sonata pointed in the direction of the back exit. The thin man ran out the back and let out a distressed moan. "The burglar got away!" He mourned. Sonata blinked. "Burglar? But I thought he was the _manager!_" The man whirled around. "Did you _help_ him!?" The siren put her hands behind her back and twisted her toe inside the carpet. "Uh… yeah?" The Man turned beet red. "_Did he hire you?_"

"Yeah."

"Then you're FIRED!"

The blue siren walked down the sidewalk, her head hung in defeat. _All I wanted was a bra. Is that too much to ask in this place?_

"Hi there!"

Sonata lifted her head to see a girl about her height with pale pink skin and big poofy pink hair. Her sky blue eyes sparkled with glee and her smile was almost blinding. She had seen this girl before. Wasn't she in the Rainbooms? The drummer? Sonata bit her lip. "Uh… hi… Strawberry Pie, was it?"

The girl giggled. "Nope! But you're pretty close! My name's Pinkie Pie!" She stretched out her hand. Sonata glanced at it for a moment. "Are you requesting a high five?" Pinkie chortled. "No, silly! It's called a handshake! It's what you do when you meet new people—or in this case, sirens!"

Sonata hesitated, then slowly placed her hand in Pinkie's and gently shook it. "Aren't we supposed to be—you know—sworn enemies or something?"

Pinkie waved her other hand dismissively. "Aw, that's all behind us now. Besides… you seem nice. I thought maybe you could use a friend."

Sonata gazed at Pinkie with wide eyes. "…Nice?...Y-You think I'm nice? After all we've done to you and your friends?"

"Well, I've seen you when you weren't all 'AHHHHH, AHHHHH!' And besides, Twilight said that you're virtually harmless, and, well, I think that you'd might want to start off on a clean slate."

"So… you don't hate me?"

Pinkie immediately pulled her into a hug. "Of course not! I could never hate you!" Sonata gasped at the sudden contact. Her surprise and confusion melted into warmth and happiness. She'd never gotten a hug in the last thousand years or so. It was more painful than she had remembered, but nice at the same time. "I don't hate you either!" She decided out loud. Pinkie finally released her, letting the oxygen flow back into her lungs. "I'm Sonata Dusk!" She said brightly.

"Nice to officially meet you, Sonata. I couldn't help but notice that you looked pretty down in the dumps back there," Pinkie said, tilting her head upside down. "Are people giving you a hard time?" Sonata rubbed her arm. "It's not all that," She said carefully. "I…have a major dilemma on my hands… something that's beyond my control… and… if it's okay with you… I could _really_ use our help." Pinkie nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course! What is it?"

"The problem is…" She glanced left and right and beckoned Pinkie closer. The pink girl leaned in expectantly. "Yes? Yes?"

Sonata lowered her voice to a whisper. "…I need a _bra_…" Pinkie's eyes widened and leaned back. "_Ohhhh._"

"You see, when we were first banished here, we immediately had our own clothes, including bras, but we didn't think too much of it because… well we were _just_ _banished_… oh, Adagio was so upset…" Pinkie nodded in understanding.

"So, not too long ago, things started feeling… _uncomfortable. _It's so _tight,_ and I can barely move sometimes! I have all sorts of marks on my skin, and some are even red!"

"Well that's no good!" Pinkie said wrinkling her nose. "When was the last time you went shopping for one?"

"…Never…"

Pinkie's jaw dropped. "_Never?! _You mean you've been wearing the _same bra_ this _whole time?! _ That's dangerous, Sonata! You should have at least three bras on you…_four_ bras tops!"

Sonata twiddled her thumbs nervously. "I didn't know that! I tried to get a new one—but I'm broke! I spent the whole morning trying to earn some money but I've only managed to make a woman angry—and I think I just helped with a robbery back there," She jerked her thumb behind her. "I can't get a bra for the life of me!" She started scratching her shoulder where the strap was. "It must be karma or something."

Pinkie immediately wrapped her arm around her ex-nemesis. "This calls for a major shopping spree!" She declared. "Bras are on me…Hey, that rhymed!" She laughed.

Sonata's eyes widened. "You mean… you'd actually buy them for me?"

"Sure! I mean, what are friends for?" She grabbed Sonata with one hand and pointed to the sky with the other. "To the mall!" With that said, she raced down the sidewalk at the speed of light, pulling the surprised Siren behind her. Sonata smiled a little. _Friend…_

"Hey, where's the dork?" Aria asked looking around. They had finally stopped arguing, and the sirens had just now noticed that the third member of their trio was nowhere to be seen. Adagio groaned. "Where is she _now?_ I swear, she needs a cowbell!"

"I heard her saying something about a bra or some junk." Aria said folding her arms. "Could be at the mall."

"For—_what?! _Do you realize that if she causes any damage, it's going to come back to _us?!_ We have to find her!"

"Ugh… do we _have_ to? I'd rather wait and see if she gets locked in after hours." She smirked. "That'd be funny." Adagio opened her mouth to reprimand her, but then she stopped. "…That would be funny. But we can't risk it, Aria. If she does something drastic, the authorities might take notice, and we'll be thrown into an orphanage or something. And we won't have our powers to stop them. Now come on!" She bolted towards the door and flung it open before sprinting outside.

Aria threw her head back and groaned. "I hate everyone." She power walked out the door.

Sonata couldn't believe it. Who knew the mall could hold so many wonders? She gazed admiringly at all of the clothes, jewelry and toys that were displayed at the front windows. "I can't believe you've never been to a mall before," Pinkie commented. "It's one of the many wonders of the world—everything ya need—It's all right here in one place!"

"It's _beautiful,_" Sonata breathed. She smiled at a pair of kids who were riding a race car machine. "It even has entertainment! It—OH NO!"

Pinkie jumped and looked out in front of them. She saw nothing out of the ordinary. "What? What's wrong?"

"THI-THIS IS _HORRIBLE!_"

Pinkie gripped the shaking Siren's shoulders with both hands. "What is it? You need to tell me what's wrong!"

Sonata thrust out a trembling arm and pointed at something in front of them. "_Right there!_ Don't you see it?!"

Pinkie followed Sonata's finger and frowned in confusion. "The Carousel?"

Sonata recoiled in disgust. "Is _that_ what they call it! How anyone not see what that thing is doing?! Look at it! It's… It's _impaling_ those ponies and forcing them to spin in circles to ill-fitting music! I've done some bad things in my time, but this is _sick! _How is everyone okay with this? And why are children riding on them?!"

Pinkie burst out laughing.

Sonata looked horrified. "What's so funny? How can you find this amusing? Has everyone in this world gone _completely mad!?_"

Pinkie doubled over and fell against the Siren. "No…No, Sonata! Hahaha!" She wiped a tear from her eye. "It's… it's not real! It's just a ride, see? Look!" She ran over to the Carousel as soon as it stopped. Pinkie stood next to a horse and beckoned Sonata to come closer. Reluctantly, Sonata inched herself two steps forward. "Come on, Sonata, it's okay! Come on, come closer."

Shuffle shuffle.

"Liiitle bit closer…"

Shuffle shuffle.

"Liiiiiitle bit closer…"

Shuffle shuffle.

"Eh, good enough. It's just a machine, see?" She reached out and knocked on the horse. Sonata cautiously reached out her hand and poked the horse. Nothing. Blinking, she moved closer to the horse and touched it with her hand. "…Huh… I guess you're right. They aren't real." She relaxed herself and sighed. "That's a relief." Pinkie beamed. "See? You wanna ride it?"

Sonata removed her hand from the horse and looked up at the rest of the Carousel and frowned. "Maybe later… When I'm not traumatized."

"Okie dokie loki!" Pinkie smiled, jumping off the ride. "Let's go find those bras!" She noticed a little girl trying to find a horse to ride on. "Here, have this one!" Pinkie said, picking up the girl and placing her on the vacant horse. The girl beamed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome! Have fun!"

Sonata looked back over her shoulder as they walked away from the ride. "I still think that's pretty dark…"

The two teenagers strolled into the first store they saw that displayed bras. "These are _fancy bras!_" Sonata remarked looking around the store. "I've never seen so many in one place before!" An employee walked over to them wearing a friendly smile. "Finding everything okay, girls?"

"Oh yes, thank you," Pinkie replied as Sonata wandered over to a nearby rack. "Okay, well if you need anything, let me know."

"Sure thing!"

Sonata pulled out a red bra that looked like a dress. "Look at this!" She held it to herself. "It's so _elegant!_" Pinkie giggled as she held up a pink push up bra. "This one looks cute!"

"Oooh! Do they have that in purple?"

"We could ask!"

"_Pinkie Pie!_" Pinkie whirled around to see Rarity standing outside the store gaping at her. She had two shopping bags in her hands. "Hey, Raribear!"

The fashionista quickly made her way into the store in front of Pinkie. "What in the world are you doing in Victoria's Secret!?"

"Because it's pink! Plus, my friend needs bras." Rarity's brow furrowed.

"What fri—!"

Her jaw dropped when she saw Sonata come out from behind Pinkie with a violet push up bra in her hand. "Dude! They had one in purple!" She looked up to see Rarity gaping her. "Oh. Uh… hi?"

"What on earth is _she_ doing here?" Rarity demanded, pointing at Sonata.

"Well—"

"Don't you know how dangerous she is?!"

"I—"

"Did she put some kind of _spell_ on you?!" She gasped and pushed Pinkie behind her, glaring at Sonata menacingly. "What did you do to my friend, and why did you drag her to Victoria's Secret against her will? If you hurt her, I _swear_…"

"Rarity!" Pinkie shouted, coming in between the two girls. "It's not what you think! Sonata's chill now!"

Sonata waved her hand smiling nervously.

"Why should I trust her?" Rarity growled, not taking her eyes off the Dazzling. Pinkie's expression turned serious. "Because she's sorry, and she won't do it again. Sunset Shimmer made her mistakes, but she made up for what she did—and so can Sonata." Rarity's face softened a bit, but she still looked unsure.

"Please, Rarity. Everybody deserves a second chance… we're all she's got." Rarity looked at Sonata again who was shuffling her feet. "I really am sorry for what happened," She said softly. "We were only doing what we were born to do… But know it was wrong… and… I'd like for us to be friends maybe someday… if that's possible." She looked up with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry… for realzies… Can you ever forgive me?"

Rarity looked from Sonata, to Pinkie, and back again. She sighed as she lifted her hand to rub her temple. "Well… if Pinkie Pie trusts you… then I suppose I do too. Alright. I forgive you."

Pinkie and Sonata both squealed in delight. Before Rarity knew it, both girls were giving her a bone-crushing hug all at once. She immediately turned blue in the face. "G-Girls…"

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" Sonata bubbled. "Aria was wrong about you! You really are like, totes generous!"

Rarity managed a wry smile through the pain. "So I've been told…If you don't mind me _saying so_…I-I can't…_breathe_…" Both girls gasped and released her immediately. "Sorry girlfriend!" Sonata smiled sheepishly.

"We don't know our own strength!" Pinkie giggled.

Rarity took several deep breaths and smoothed out her skirt. "Yes. Well. That's quite alright…" She looked at Sonata's hopeful smile. "…Girlfriend. But you two had better get out of here and quick. Rainbow Dash would be bashing heads if she saw you. I don't know what Applejack would do, Rainbow would surely kill you."

Pinkie grabbed two fistfuls of her hair in panic. "You mean Rainbow and Applejack are _here?_ With you? Right _Now?!_"

"Yes! We're taking Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom for frozen yogurt. Unfortunately, they got side-tracked at the Disney store. Lucky for you two, I decided to wait outside!"

Sonata's teeth chattered on her fingernails. "Oh no! What do we do?!"

"Well, if its bras you're looking for, I suggest you try Sears," Rarity said, putting one hand on her hip. "It's on the other side of the mall upstairs, but you'll have to go the long way around; The Disney store is right by the nearest escalator."

Pinkie grabbed both of her friend's hands. "Then we'd better slip into _stealth mode._" She ran out of the store, pulling Rarity and Sonata with her. After walking past a few other stores, they came across the Disney store. Pinkie immediately pulled the girls and herself down to the floor behind a large plant. Pinkie then peeked out behind the large leaves to see if the coast was clear, startling some ninth-graders. Rarity frowned. "Wait a minute, why am _I_ hiding?"

"SHHH! _I see them!_"

Sonata and Rarity joined Pinkie and poked their heads through the plant. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were observing the video games. Sweetie Belle was gushing over at the princess makeup. Rainbow Dash and Applejack seemed to be having a major disagreement. "I wonder what they're talking about," Pinkie whispered. Sonata shrugged. Rarity noticed that Rainbow was pointing furiously pointing at the Elsa and Anna dolls. She pursed her lips. "Poor girl's clearly over _Frozen._"

Sonata's eyes widened. "What!? _Frozen_ is amazing, what're you talking about?!"

"I'm not saying it's bad, it's good! I'm just saying that Rainbow thinks it's a tad overhyped—"

"I do not like her!"

"That doesn't make any—"

"Girls! _Focus!_" Pinkie hissed. "We can discuss this later! Here's the plan!" She turned to Rarity and made all sorts of odd gestures with her hands. Rarity frowned and mimicked Pinkie's hand movements. "I. Don't. Know. What. That. Means!" Pinkie repeated the gestures. "Just tell me what you're doing! I'm right next to you!" Sonata rolled her eyes. "_Hello! _She's obviously saying that you should go and distract your friends by throwing water balloons while we go around the other side."

Pinkie beamed. "You're a natural mimer Sonata!"

Sonata grinned. "Thanks. I get that a lot." Rarity brought a hand to her face and sighed. "Fine. Sadly, I'm fresh out of water balloons, but I'll distract them. But at school we need to talk about this, alright? At lunch." She looked pointedly at Sonata. "All of you." The Dazzling nodded glumly. "Yeah, okay."

"Alright," Pinkie mumbled. Rarity nodded. "See you Monday." She grabbed her bags, stood up, and left. Pinkie peeked over the plant again, and then grabbed Sonata's hand. "Coast is clear! Come on!"

Adagio and Aria pushed and shoved their way through the mall with still no sign of Sonata. Adagio groaned in frustration. "Where _is_ that bubble head?"

"I can't believe we had to go to all those bra stores for nothing," Aria grumbled. "That and having to witness that mass genocide down stairs."

"I told you, it's a ride. Disgusting as it may be, it's just a ride."

"That's what they want you to think…"

Adagio suddenly grabbed her arm and pointed over the railing downstairs. "Look!" Aria peered over to see Sonata and another girl crawling on the floor and ducking and rolling behind large plants. "Oh, _geez._" She peered closely at the other girl. "Who's that with her? Isn't that the crazy drummer chick from the Rainblossoms or whatever?"

Adagio frowned darkly. "It appears so. She's with the _enemy!_ What's their idiot doing with our idiot? We need to get down there."

"Wanna exchange Wills?"

"_Aria, come on!_"

Pinkie peeked over the base of the plant they sat behind. They were well away from the Disney store now. Out of sight, out of mind. She turned to Sonata. "I think we're good!"

Sonata grinned. "Yes!" They held up their hands, aiming for a high five, when a shadow passed over them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Both girls looked up and gasped in shock to see Adagio and Aria towering over them. "Why, it's dumb and drummer!" Aria smirked. "Here to make my Saturday _even better!_" Sonata tapped her index fingers together with sweat pouring down her face.

"Heeeeey, guys…heh…W-What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you dimwit!" Adagio said angrily. She pointed an accusatory finger at Pinkie Pie. "What are you doing with _her?_"

Sonata rubbed the back of her neck. "Well…it's…heh… it's a rather funny story!"

"You guys are gonna love this," Pinkie chuckled, sweating buckets.

Adagio folded her arms. "It'd better hijack my sides._._"

Sonata gulped. "Well, I kinda needed more bras, and I—I didn't have much money, so I tried to get a job, but _that_ didn't work out so well, but then I bumped into Pinkie Pie—"

"Hi again!"

"And _she took me_ to the mall to go _shopping for one!_"

Both girls laughed unnaturally. Adagio and Aria's facial expressions didn't change. Sonata wiped a tear from her eye. "See… hilarious story, right, guys?"

Aria uncrossed her arms. "Plot twist," She grabbed Pinkie and held her up by the vest. "Aria takes a certain pink haired spaz and wrecks her face more than Foxy did Mike Schmidt. The End."

"Eeep!"

Sonata sprung to her feet. "No, you can't!" She pleaded.

"Y-Yeah, she's right, you can't!" Pinkie agreed, her head bobbing up and down. "Not with all these witnesses!" Aria looked around. Everyone kept walking past and around them. Evidently, no one found it odd that she was dangling a girl in the air with her bare hands. Still.

"You're right," She admitted.

Pinkie and Sonata gave sighs of relief.

"The back alley would be much more appropriate."

Pinkie babbled incoherently as she was dragged backwards by Aria through the mall. Sonata bolted after them. "No! Wait!" Adagio quickly blocked her path. "What were you _thinking,_ associating yourself with that girl?"

"But—"

"How _stupid_ could you possibly be?" She poked Sonata in the chest. "After everything we've worked for, you're gonna throw everything away—our heritage—our _secrets_—to the _enemy?!_"

"Stop it!" Sonata half-yelled. Adagio drew back in surprise. In all the centuries they'd been together, Sonata never raised her voice at her before. Not once. Sonata instantly regretted yelling at Adagio like that, but she kept going. "She's _not_ the enemy, she's my friend! When I was sad, and broke and extremely uncomfortable, Pinkie was so nice, she offered to _pay_ for my bras out of her own pocket! Or hair! Where ever she keeps her money!"

"_Nice? _She and her wretched friends defeated us with rainbows…freaking _rainbows_… in front of the _entire_ school. They humiliated us. They took away our magic. Our amulets. Our popularity. Our respect. Our dignity. They took away our _voices. _Thanks to them, we're _nothing_ now."

"It was humiliating," Sonata said quietly. "But they _had_ to stop us, Adagio. Just think, what we would've done to everyone if we had won. I admit it… being up on that stage… transforming into our true forms, absorbing all that negative energy… it felt _good. _I felt powerful. The three of us… we could've done anything, anything at all. Nothing was impossible. No one could stop us. But when I felt that rainbow blast through me—when I came down from that high—I knew I had done a terrible thing. I knew it was wrong. I didn't feel invincible anymore. I felt weak and rotten and _awful._ And I know you felt that too."

Adagio was silent with her arms crossed. She averted her gaze.

"Look… I know things haven't been as perfect as you'd hoped it would be. But… we can get a new start! Sunset Shimmer had it as bad as we do now, but now she's loved! I mean come on—she turned into a raging _she demon!_"

The corners of Adagio's mouth twitched slightly.

"Now earlier, we ran into Rarity at the Victoria's Secret—don't ask—and she was a little suspicious of me at first… but we're totally cool now. She accepted my apology—she let me go! We might have a chance to make some friends and finally belong in Canterlot High again—"

She pointed towards where Aria stomped off with Pinkie. "But that's not gonna happen if Aria bashes Pinkie's face in!"

Adagio stood there for a few seconds. She cursed under her breath and sprinted after Aria with Sonata at her heels.

"You don't wanna do this Aria," Pinkie said tremulously. She was being half dragged, half carried through the mall by the ill-tempered Siren. No one else at the mall seemed to take much interest.

Aria seemed unmoved. "Wanna bet?"

"Aw, come on, we're both…teenagers! Let's settle this like teenagers….wait, okay, bad idea. Let's settle this like women. Although I'm not a _woman,_ per say, I got like four years till I'm 21—"

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Of course I do! I have to eat don't I? You can't talk while you eat, unless you talk with your mouth full, but my mom always hated that and of course there's sleeping and—"

Aria gripped her tighter. "_Zip it._"

"Meep! Okay!"

Pinkie suddenly spotted Burt the mall cop a few feet away from her. Burt looked at her through his sunglasses and smiled. Pinkie frantically waved her arms, hoping to draw his attention. The man chuckled and waved back. Pinkie's mouth hung open for a second. Seriously? Scowling, she waved even harder, mouthing the words _Help me!_

Burt chuckled to himself. Looks like Pinkie Pie's just being Pinkie Pie again. Always up to her wild shenanigans. "Hello to you too, Pinkie." He said with a hearty chuckle.

Pinkie had given up waving and angrily crossed her arms. She was definitely writing a strong worded letter to the guy in charge of the mall when she gets out of this… assuming that she could still write with her right hand… or see out of her black eye.

Aria had dragged her outside and behind the building. The sun was long gone, and the moon had taken over. The stars twinkled brightly in the night sky. Most of the cars were gone, which made it less than possible for her to be rescued. Aria pushed the drummer against the concrete wall. "Alright, Rainboom," Aria said curling up her fist. "How would you like your beating tonight?"

"Uh… shaken, not stirred?" Pinkie chuckled lamely. Aria face palmed. "Why do you keep cracking jokes? Can't you see I'm about to pummel you?!"

"Oh, I know that. It's just…well… I joke around when I'm nervous—like now—it lightens the mood...but I understand why you want to beat me up. I won't stop you."

Aria blinked in surprise. "You… what?"

"It's alright. I don't do it on purpose, but I know I might have annoyed the heck outta most people. Limestone was right. II guess it was only a matter of time before it caught up to me. Plus, you've got every reason to be mad at me. I accept it."

"You—you're not gonna fight? You're just gonna stand there and let me punch you?"

"No… I wouldn't fight anyone unless the people I love are in some kind of danger. I mean my friends and I did attack you with rainbow beams and all—but I don't see you as a meanie mean pants anymore. I just see you as a girl that's been through pretty hard stuff. And I totally don't blame you. I don't. Also…" She pumped up her fist towards the night sky. "A coward dies a thousand deaths, but a hero dies but one!" She put her arms to her sides. "So if you want to beat me up…then go ahead."

Aria raised her fist.

"Also, can you leave all the teeth in? My parents paid boatloads for my Dental." She squeezed her eyes shut tight.

Aria stood there for a moment, fist raised. She looked at the girl in front of her. Her face was scrunched up in anticipation and her fists were balled up at her sides, waiting for the pummeling that was sure to come.

The Siren sighed and lowered her fist. "This is lame." Pinkie still stood there, her eyes shut tightly. Aria rolled her eyes. Even when waiting for a punch, she still somehow looked comical. "You can relax, doofus. I'm not gonna beat you up."

The pink haired girl opened up one eye. "You're not?"

"_No,_ bird brain. I'm not. But if you keep standing like that, I'll change my mind." Pinkie ginned widely. Without warning, she sprung forward and wrapped her arms around the Siren. "Oh, _thank you!_"

Aria's eye sockets nearly popped out of her head. "Whoa! Hey! Ew! What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you a hug, silly!"

"No. Just no." Pinkie released Aria and stepped back, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. I just love hugging friends."

"Yeah…well…personal space, kid." She smirked. "Live it, learn it…_love _it."

"Oki doki loki!"

"Those words alone make me want to jump off a cliff."

"Alrighty tighty!"

"Aria, no!"

"STOP!"

Both girls turned, both surprised to see Adagio and Sonata round the corner. Sonata bolted towards them. "STOP!" She screamed again. "You have to…" She slowed down beside them, just noticing that Aria wasn't choking Pinkie to death. "…Stop?"

Adagio caught up with them, out of breath. "What's…going on here?"

"Are you guys friends now?"

"More like acquaintances," Aria said indifferently.

"You mean we're like frienemies?" Pinkie gasped in excitement.

"Do I care?"

"Cool! I've always wanted one!"

Adagio brought a hand to her head. "I don't know what I missed here, but I don't even _care_ anymore. I just wanna get out of here."

"Wait!" Sonata shouted. "We haven't gotten any bras yet!"

Pinkie gasped. "You're right! What _time_ is it?!"

"Its 10:58," Adagio answered. "Which means it's time to go!"

"But the mall closes at midnight!" Pinkie said, hopping up and down.

"Why don't you just come back tomorrow?" Aria deadpanned.

Pinkie's facial expression turned deadly. "I promised Sonata I'd get her a bra today…" She grabbed the blue Siren's hand. "AND BY GOLLY, I'M GONNA GET HER ONE!" Screaming battle cries, both girls charged back into the mall. Adagio's jaw practically dropped to the ground. "…What did I just _witness?_ Are they for real?"

Aria shook her head. "The only thing that makes this less for real is you asking if they're for real." She pulled at her bra strap. "I kind of want one too…"

Adagio frowned and scratched at her shoulder. "I hate this world…"

The two less than average girls stormed through the mall at alarming speed. Most stores were already beginning to close. They whizzed by Burt who was munching on a Twinkie. "Huh. What're you kids still doing here?" He laughed. "Mall closes at twelve!"

"I'll be back for you, mall cop!" Pinkie yelled over her shoulder.

Burt chuckled to himself and waved. "Such a Lucy…"

Sonata's ponytail whipped from side to side as she turned to look at every store in her viewing range. "I don't see any!" She called. Pinkie's head popped out of a plant, getting soil all over the floor. "Negative!"

"Up here, numbskulls!" The girls looked up to see Aria and Adagio standing behind the upstairs railing. Adagio jerked her thumb backwards. "Sears is back there. They have bras upfront."

Sonata smiled wide. Her sisters were actually helping her! "Joyous day!" she trilled, sprinting towards the nearby escalator. "C'mon, Pinkie!"

"I'll be right there!" The party planner shouted back. She was cleaning up the mess she made with her hair.

Sonata hopped onto the escalator and waited, letting the mobile staircase take her upwards. Suddenly, the whole thing stopped half-way. Sonata gasped and gripped the railing tightly. "What was that? What happened?"

Aria glanced around. "They must have shut it off. The mall's closing."

Sonata started to perspire. "Oh no! I'm stuck! I'm stuck I'm stuck I'm stuck! HELP!"

Pinkie gasped and ran over to the bottom of the escalator. "Sonata!" She cried.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! I'M STUCK ON AN ESCALATOR!"

"D-Don't worry! I-I'll get help!" Pinkie turned around, but no one else was there. She ran around frantically. "Hello? Help! My friend's stuck on an escalator! Is anyone here? Somebody! Anybody! Help!"

Adagio just stood there in utter disbelief. "…What's happening here?!"

Suddenly Burt came running from the back of the mall. "What's the problem here?" He panted. Pinkie clapped a hand on his shoulder and pointed up at Sonata. "Burt, quick! Sonata's stuck on the escalator! Do something! Please!"

Burt whistled when he saw Sonata waving at him. "Yeah, the hand book didn't say anything about this…I might need to call backup. Hold that thought." With that, he took off running the other direction.

"Wait, Burt! Come back!" Pinkie cried.

"It's out of my hands, girls!"

Adagio threw up her hands. "Is everyone here on drugs?!"

Aria groaned and leaned over against the rail. "Idiots! Why don't you just walk up the escalator?!"

Pinkie hit the palm of her hand with her fist. "So crazy, it just might work!" She grabbed a lifesaver and pulled it over her body. "Don't worry, Sonata! I'm coming!" She took a deep breath and started climbing the escalator, slowly and carefully. "I'm seriously going to facepalm through my skull," Aria muttered. After a few seconds, Pinkie finally reached Sonata, who was paler than usual. Pinkie smiled softly. "How are you holding up?"

"…I've been better," Sonata murmured.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of here." Pinkie took off the lifesaver and put it around Sonata's body. Then she tied the string attached to it around her waist.

"Pinkie…if we don't make it…I just want you to know that you're a really great friend! My only friend!"

"Oh, Sonny… you're not just a fantabulous friend… we're _besties_ now!" Sonata's eyes glittered with tears of happiness. "You…you really mean that? For realzies?"

Pinkie nodded. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"Aww… and ouch."

"Take my hand!" Sonata sniffled as she grabbed Pinkie's outstretched hand.

Adagio and Aria stood in front of the lemonade shop, which was still open. "Two Lemonades, easy on the ice." Adagio said.

The employee nodded. "Small, medium, or large?"

"Large, please."

Sonata had collapsed on the floor at the top of the escalator, panting erratically. Pinkie was crouched on her legs, patting the Dazzling on the back. "There, there. It's alright."

The two other Sirens sauntered over to the pair, casually sipping their lemonades. "Now we know who to call whenever there's a crisis," Adagio commented. Sonata's head snapped up. "Where did you get those?"

"Oh, there was a food court a few feet from here."

Sonata gasped and jumped to her feet. "_Food court!?_"

Aria nodded. "Mmm-hmm." She smirked evilly. "There was even a Del Taco. Closed a while ago." Sonata was silent for a moment. Before anyone could say anything, she fell to her knees. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pinkie stood up and started to drag the sobbing Sonata towards the Sears. "Come on, Sonata! We'll come back for it! Taco Bell is _so_ much better. I promise! Pinkie promise!"

Sonata let out a small wail and stumbled to her feet. "O…*Sniff* Okay…*Sob* Okay!" They ran inside the store with Adagio and Aria strolling in behind them.

The girls finally made it to the bra section. "Grab what you can find!" Pinkie ordered. Everyone started looking through the bras. Aria scoured through the racks and picked out some edgy looking bras. Adagio smirked as she went through the more revealing rack.

Sonata grabbed a bunch of huge-looking bras. "Those bras are too big for you, dweeb," Aria said. "You need a size A, those are D's." Sonata blinked. "But I thought _these_ were A's!"

"_Why?_"

"Well, I thought that bras were like grades! I thought the A's would be the biggest! The best!"

"…Just put those back."

A saleswoman appeared next to Pinkie. "Anything I can help you girls with?"

"No thanks!" Pinkie chirped. "We're just trying to find bras by midnight—they haven't had more than one in _a while, _if you know what I mean."

The woman looked a little confused but smiled. "Okay then. You might want to hurry, then. The mall closes in fifteen minutes."

"Peanut brittle!" Pinkie exclaimed. She turned to the others. "Move your cabooses, girls! We got fifteen minutes!"

The Sirens started filled their arms with bras. Adagio stuffed a few inside her hair. After everyone was satisfied with what they grabbed, they met up at the cash register. Pinkie appeared with a bunch of frilly pink bras. Aria rolled her eyes. "Figures." The woman manning the register looked more than surprised at the sight of forty bras on the counter. "Uh… cash or credit?"

Pinkie reached into her hair and pulled out her wallet. "Cash please!" The three Sirens looked at her in astonishment when they saw the insane amount of bills poking out from her wallet. "How do you have that much money?" Aria asked. Pinkie grinned. "I work part time at Sugar Cube's," She replied. "The Cakes are pretty generous."

"I thought you earned the money from babysitting their twins," Sonata said.

"Nope! I watch them for free! I _love_ those guys!"

"Here you go," The woman said. She pushed a huge Sears bag containing all of the bras towards them. Adagio frowned. "All in one bag?"

"Economy."

Pinkie giggled. "Dagi, why Aria you mad about this? It's Son—"

"_No._"

Sonata giggled.

The group of four walked through the mall with Sonata and Pinkie carrying the huge bag. It wasn't all that heavy, since Pinkie stuffed a few inside her hair. "See Adagio? We do have something in common! We both store things in our hair!" Pinkie laughed. "_Sis-ters!_"

"Not _re-lat-ed!_" Adagio mocked. She paused. "Although, I guess we should…Thank you for paying. Ever since we were banished, we've had to do everything ourselves."

"Thank you soooo much, Pinkie Pie!" Sonata said cheerfully.

Adagio turned her head. "_Aria?_"

The purple Siren let her gaze wander. "I guess you're not so lame anymore… ish."

"That's probably all you'll get from her," Sonata smiled. Pinkie beamed. "Awww, you're welcome. But I was happy to help! After all, what are friends for?"

Adagio and Aria exchanged surprised glances.

They came upon Burt, who was leaning his back against a window. He grinned, oblivious to the murderous glares he was receiving. "You kids have a good night!" Aria slapped him on the back of the head as they walked past. "Stupid mall cop." Burt rubbed his head in confusion as he watched them exit the mall.

Outside, the air had turned cold, but the girls were just happy to have made it out. "We did it! And with just three minutes to spare!" Pinkie declared happily.

"Mission accomplished!" Sonata grinned. "That wasn't so bad!" Just then, a number of sirens started wailing. Aria frowned. "What the heck is this?!" Police cars started piling into the mall parking lot. _**"You there! Drop the bras and put your hands in the air!" **_ Adagio's pupils dilated. She whirled around on Sonata. "That crime scene at the jewelry store we passed on the way here! The robbery! _Tell me_ that wasn't you!" Sonata gave a weak smile. "Uh…it wasn't _intentional!_" Adagio growled. Pinkie's eyes darted from police car to police car. She scowled. "Pinkie Pie ain't going back to prison!"

"_**Stop right there, criminal scum!" **_ An officer shouted through a megaphone, pointing at Sonata, who now looked ticked off. "What! You're gonna arrest me because I'm blue!? Is that it? The guy told you a blue girl unintentionally helped with a robbery was blue, and you come looking for _me?!_"

The officer's expression faltered. "N-No, I—"

"How _dare_ you?!"

"B-But—"

"You, sir, should be ashamed of yourself! How do you _sleep_ at night?!"

"But lady! If you didn't do it, then who did?"

"It wasn't me! It was…It was…" She gasped and pointed at a girl pedaling on her bike a few feet away. "It was _her!_"

The cop cars immediately started again and went after the girl on the bike.

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie gasped.

"I regret nothing!" Sonata cried as she and the Dazzlings took off running, dragging Pinkie and the bras with them. "Nothing!"

"But that was Dashie!" Pinkie cried.

"I'll make it up to her! I promise!"

"There's no way we can get all these bras over to our place!" Aria huffed, trying not to let the bag rip open. "My house is just down this block!" Pinkie grinned. "You know what this means!"

Sonata gasped in delight.

The two other Sirens groaned.

"Oh, _no_…"

"_Please_…"

"SLEEPOVER AT MY PLACE!"

_**A/N: I severely apologize to all the males who read this, but I'm fresh out of brain bleach. No more Advil PM while writing! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
